That Was Then
by Baka kit-chan
Summary: That was then but this is now, I just want to live this life as me. Plot is loosly based on the movie 'Heaven Can Wait' and 'Down To Earth'. Warning Contains Shounenai and Spoilers Hint: Anime suggestive
1. Death

Death

It's not something people enjoy dwelling on; it's just a depressing fact of life that's generally unexpected. I try to stay optimistic and say no one really wants to die but sometimes life is just so fucking hopeless and I wish for the return of the Apocalypse to thrust us into eternal darkness.

So what I'm a fucking Hypocrite.

Imagine this, you like almost every other teenager around the world are walking home chatting along with some of your very best friends, or they just could be your semi-friends, hell you don't even have to like the idiots they could be some more of those psycho assholes that stalk you.

Well as you push pass the always irritating after school crowd some random stranger, someone you've never met just suddenly walks up to you and says…

"In exactly ten minutes as you cross the next street you will be struck by a car, all your major organs will rupture and you will die choking on your own blood."

What would you say?

What ramped little thoughts would be crossing your mind?

Jamie wasn't any different; she was a just a normal girl, with normal friends, a normal family, normal life style, a normal job, a normal social life, a normal hair cut. Let's just say the damn girl reeked of normality.

And at this moment something perfectly abnormal was going to happen to this ordinary girl, something that would plague her small home town for years to come, something that rip away the lives of many well known residents of little nowhere.

She was going to die.

A foolish spit decision of a newly licensed boy gleaming with pride as he showed his overly excited girlfriend how gracefully his second hand dark blue 1998 sierra Chevy tore up the desolate streets.

Hitting the gas instead of slamming on the brake as the structure of a plain girl strolled on to the street, using the faded crosswalk as she did on any other typical school day.

No one every saw what really happened; thousands of different versions of that days events circled around the ladies evening walks, the usual passing off and checking of shimmering lip gloss in the girls bathrooms, the ramped rumor mill known as the daily sunshine newspaper.

The only thing for certain was that little average Jamie Daniels who had lived in the same small town her whole life, was about to graduate with most of the people she had gone to kindergarten with was dead before she even hit the road.


	2. Destiny or Fate?

Destiny or Fate?

Was it fate that had carved Jamie's demise in stone; an entity out there that just enjoys screwing around with us pitiable humans. It makes you question our existence, are we just play things for some sick demented mind? Can we change our fates, or is it all just Destiny? Do we control the strands of life? Could we choose who lives or dies?

It's sickening when humans become so narcissistic that they actually think they have the right to manipulate other lives while not even figuring out what the fuck went wrong with their own.

But is it also right for some unseen force to rule us from beyond the skies above; toying with our fickle emotions, a being that could wipe us all out with just a flick of their finger.

But I digress, I'm just a Hypocrite.

But as fucked up as life truly is there's always the small things that make you wish time would just stop, to relive that moment of serenity over and over again for all eternity.

That never happens though, life goes on and trust me in the end we all die one way or another.

Jamie Daniels had never thought that her life would end on that perfectly ordinary Thursday afternoon as she walked home; she was too preoccupied with living it, although it was plain and usually uneventful she enjoyed it.

A supportive family, friends that she'd do anything for, a boyfriend she would most likely marry right out of high school. Yes it was boring but it was hers.

But that was all gone, now that she was dead and all.

No blinding lights, no flashes of what could have been or what should have been. Just the everlasting imprint of the shiny chrome bumper before it smatched into her side crushing her ribs, rupturing her lungs and sending her flying into the air like a damn rag doll. She never knew when she hit the road; she never lived long enough, dieing before even going air born.

Sean Daniels by nature was a loud outgoing child that would tell everyone that would listen about how he had just turn six, and how his family had gone out to pizza hut for dinner that night. Or he'd just ramble on and on about anything that came to mind but always remembering to bring up his dearly loved sister.

But not today; no today he sat quietly swing his feet back and forth in the empty space which his feet wouldn't touch the ground. Everything in the long hallway was painted a blind white including his chair but by now he was used to the unearthly shade. He was clothed in his most decent clothing, a white dress shirt and black slacks; his dark shimmering hair was combed back and parted in the middle like his mom always did it.

Jamie stood there dumfounded not once realizing what was going on; a warm breeze brushed past caring with it the scent of lavender. It was reminiscent of the bushes that only grew in that one particular spot at the playground located on the other side of town. The ones she loved to play hide and seek in, the same ones where she got her first kiss.

She had not remembered closing her eyes until she opened them in surprise at the child's voice that called her by name from all the way down the narrow blinding halls; not once had she spotted a light but yet she had to squint to keep the tears at bay.

Sean raised his head to look up at the young woman; different hair, different body, different age, but he knew that it really was his sister…They had the same eyes.

But you know that's only because they're twins.


	3. Life

Life sucks ass

We humans are only brought into this spiteful and tainted world for one thing and one thing only, to breed and make more useless humans; thus the circle continues but be for warned that the death of our race lies in the fact that we are extremely territorial and think of our selves as the superior species.

As infants we are pressed into this unknown humanity. As we grow into beastly children we are converted onto a path that has already decided by our parents or guardians. And as sad as it is our childhood only lasts once and then you're onto school which means hours of homework, tests, exams, part time jobs, full time jobs. And by the time you realize that your life has gone to hell you're a thirty seven year old virgin working at the drive through of a MacDonald's and your only love interest is the creepy old man that is constantly staring at from over top the deep fryer.

….yeah so I started my new job today.

Jamie too had plans for her future; she was going to go to the local collage, get married to the boy that lived next door the one she had been steadily dating for the past three years, and then hopefully start a little family of her own.

But as she watched the little boy she had known so long ago jump up excitedly from his seat and in-turn throwing the chair to the ground with a loud clatter all thoughts were lost in a blur of total apprehension.

Her eye's were no long the vibrant green which had always been a startling characteristic but now a dull and dieing grey as they watched the bony body of her twin brother as it leapt up and down. Her arms were on automatic as they raised up towards her face and only when her hands had clenched into loose fists did they stop to rub her depressed eyes; some thing was terribly wrong, this wasn't reality, her vivid imagination was just running wild again.

Because her brother was dead.

Ten years and forty three days to be exact but the young child's fate had sealed for much longer then that. Fate; it's never fair; it really doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything it just enjoys blazing its own path not ever caring who goes down in the process.

Unlike her own demise which had been so quick she never had time to react Sean's had been slow and utterly painful, it was to much for a small child to take and in the end he died in the most tragic of ways.

It had a name

They called it cancer.

Life is a precious gift, you only get to live it the once then it's over. You can never go back and are forever stuck with the bitter tasting 'what ifs'. Second chances are very rare in this so called existence.

But could you have another chance at life?

Sean ignored that fact that his chair had been tipped over and was now blocking the hallway as he watched his sister slowly with an untrusting gaze walk over towards him. Her feet shuffling and scraping against the brightly polished floors; her movements were mechanical, one foot then the other and so forth.

"Hi."

"……"

She didn't reply to his simply greeting yet warm greeting; her mouth was sealed shut in a thin line that trembled ever so slightly. Slowly she bent down in front of the boy's smaller frame, ignoring the way her knees belched out its annoying habit of cracking as the bones and joint grinded together.

"..Sean."

Streams of salty water spill over the teen once healthy colored cheeks, and she allowed the wet tears to continue to fall, splattering against her wrinkled shirt. Her hands roughly clasped the thin forearms of her brother and she pulled the willowy body closer into a warm and almost suffocating embrace.

Maybe we have it all wrong maybe life is the prison that chains up to the unfit and corrupt world, maybe death is only freedom.


	4. Darkness

Sometime in the comfortable darkness of our minds we realize that maybe this isn't the person you want to be, that maybe this isn't the life you had plan; thrusted into this chaotic hell of living.

Could death really be freedom? Almost like a get out of jail free card in that corrupt board game Monopoly?

People say when your good in life you'll be rewarded and go to heaven; well sorry to all those who believe in the ramblings of pastors who more often then not just enjoy the sound of their own voice commanding a room but I wouldn't allow myself self the hope of thinking of something that sounds so "perfect" is actually true.

I always wonder what happens to those tainted by their own dishonest ways, do they go to this so called "hell", a place where demons roam and torture those convicted of hideous crimes towards humanity.

I guess I'll just stay content with my insanity complex.

Akito was also content with the fact that he was a total fucking asshole, well until that horrible Honda girl showed and silently detached the strings of fear that he had soundly wrapped around the idiotic fools he dared to call family. Just the thought of that pleasant smile that she had constantly plastered across that blameless and unjustly flawless face of hers always made him feel gravely sick to the stomach.

And so he allowed the darkness consume the last strand of his already defiled sanity; it was strange that it had happen to be snowing that uneventful day, he had always enjoyed the pureness that it somehow brought to the unfaithful civilization as it sheltered the chilled, stiff ground with its cloak of white.

The little pond that he had specifically placed in the middle of the vast jungle inside the Sohma estate was absolutely stunning as small puffy flakes drifted lazily from the sky to skim across its still not yet frozen surface. Yes this was the place he wanted to end his tortured existence; life was never fair or easy especially when your own bony shoulders had to care the weight of such a terrible atrocity.

And as his body slipped slothfully into the frigid water he couldn't contain the laugh that clawed it's way from his deathly pale throat.

Jamie sighed lightly as she seated herself in one of the horrendously bright plastic chairs that lined the hallway; the set up briefly reminded her of the seats that had been set out in front of the office of her elementary school. She remembered the time her teacher had sent her there for screaming at a peer; the chairs were just as uncomfortable too.

"…so."

Sean shot her another bright smile and picked up the forgotten chair after remembering that it was sprawled out on the floor; he sat on it again.

"Do you know why you're her sis?"

Jamie place a thin finger lightly on her cheek as she gazed up at the roof, a look of bewilderment clouded her features and she quickly stared down at her faded tennis sneakers shaking her head.

"You're dead."

"…That's what I thought."

Jamie was a plain girl but she didn't lack commonsense; Sean was dead and if she could see him and actually feel his physical being either she had lost it or she had passed on too.

"But you're not supposed to be! It was an accident!"

Jamie peered down at the small boy as he kicked out a leg in anger and disappointment, an action of a spoiled child that didn't get its way.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sean sighed and looked down to the end of the hall, he mumbling under his breath at the tell tale clicking of high heeled shoes resounding through out the silent building.

"Jamie Daniels?"

A tall, slender woman sauntered down the hall way, she stopped to recite the name off the black clipboard she had tightly curled in the crook of her left elbow. Her face was pale with a narrow chin and high cheekbones; she had sharp blue eyes that glared over the top of her thin glasses. Her long brunette hair was yanked back into a taut bun on the top of her head and she was suited in a spotless white blouse and grey a-line skirt; she was very professional and as she tapped the pad of her black shoe she was clearly very annoyed.

"Well are you Miss. Daniels or not?" she snapped.

Jamie's body twitched in response but she nodded, noticing the way her brother's boy tensed beside her.

"Finally! There's been a slight mistake that's lead to some…unfortunate events."

"SHE'S DEAD!"

The woman sneered at the small boy who had quickly jumped to his feet, once again knocking the chair to the floor with an even louder clatter.

"I Know."

"First you kill her and now you want to take her from me again!"

The woman stomped her foot down harshly making Jamie jump again; Sean didn't falter, his glare just darkened.

"You're just a little boy you wouldn't understand these things."

Jamie had finally had enough she slowly got onto her feet, trying to still ignore the cracking and pops of her knee caps as everything fell into place.

"But I'm not, I want to know what the HELL is going on NOW!"

The lady stepped back offended by the young girl's choice of words and clear disrespect of her elders.

"Well since you're body is no longer…available we under Heaven's law have to provide you with a new one."

….

"WHAT?"


End file.
